Guerrero infernal
by crepymouse
Summary: El pacto a sido sellado.. Shinji acepto un trato con el rey de las tinieblas... sin embargo este deberá entender las consecuencias que eso le traerá.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. de antemano gracias por leer esto.. y felices fiestas a todos, nos vemos e.e

Prólogo.

Dentro de la mente del pequeño shinji habían muchos pensamientos revueltos.

desde el vivo recuerdo de su madre desapareciendo en el eva, hasta su padre habandonandolo por que simplemente el "ya no le servía".

Odio, si un profundo odio hacia el mundo, hacia su padre por abandonarlo, hacia los demás niños que partían con sus padres de aquel parque al que fue a "desahogar" sus penas.

Un niño, solo, abandonado y con muchos sentimientos a flor de piel.

Desde la pena más grande que un niño de 4 años podría experimentar, hasta el odio y la envidia más profunda.

Al menos eso fue lo que le llamó la atención a lucifer, si... le encantaba pasear por este mundo juzgado por el más grande de los pecados.. era curioso, el apesar de todos los esfuerzos quehizo para sumir en el caos este mundo regido por dios, había sido el con sus supuestos "angeles" los que finalmente en un par de años acabarían con este mundo condenado.

curiosamente se encontró con un pequeño niño, a notar que estaba solo se acercó para hablar con el, claro que antes de hacerlo se transformó y tomó la apariencia de un hombre con un traje formal Negro, ya que si se presentaba ante aquel niño con su forma natural era probable que la criatura terminará muriéndose de un infarto por la sorpresa de ver algo tan horrible como el mismísimo satanás en persona.

Hola pequeña criatura, shinji al oír aquella voz ronca. levantó su vista mostrándole al señor de los infiernos una mirada llena de el más profundo de los odios.

satanás quedó extasiado al ver semejante muestra de odio y se quedó recordando algunas ocasiones en su larguísima vida que le provocaban una leve nostalgia, vaya el mismísimo diablo sintiendo nostalgia eh? pensó el oscuro ser.

Bueno es que no piensas responderme?.

Lo-Lo siento dijo apagandamente shinji al sentir el enojo del "hombre" desconocido.

Bueno dime criatura, que es lo que te atormenta dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de shinji.

Este solo miro extrañado y comenzó a narrar la historia de lo que le había pasado, incluyendo como el maldito de su padre lo abandonó.

Mm, vaya si que no te lo pusieran fácil chico, y dime como te llamas.

shinji ikari respondió desanimadamente.

bueno veamos que te depara el futuro dijo el misterioso señor de traje.

A-a que se refiere?

Depronto en las manos de satanás apareció una especie de biblia roja con bordados dorados y acabados negros en las esquinas.

Shinji ikari eh?

Wow, esto es interesante, si si es una excelente historia, decía el ser mientras se mordia la lengua.

Que? de que esta hablando pregunto el chico bastante confundido..

Ohh ya entiendo, así que por eso te abandono eh, bien ya se todo.

De que esta hablando dígame porfavor decía shinji cansado de tanto misterio.

Bueno criatura te lo diré, veras en un futuro no tan lejano tu estarás a cargo de salvar este mundo.

Pero tu padre y otros tienen la intención de forzar la evolución de su raza, tu serás traicionado por tu padre y tu raza y se llevará a cabo el 3 impacto y con eso todo se acaba y fin del juego.

Shinji estaba con una cara de "que carajos" que ocasionó una leve carcajada en satanás.

Quien- quien eres? pregunto temeroso el chico.

Haber te lo pondre fácil.

Soy el que ustedes conocen como diablo.

No te creo.

Buenooo.. dijo satanás mientras tomaba su forma natural, la cual era de un gran hombre con cara y piernas de cordero rojas y que tenía en su cabeza 2 cuernos y arriba de estos una aureola negra, shinji no podía ni siquiera pestañar del miedo y la impresión.

Ehh estas bien criatura? decía el rey de los infiernos mientras tocaba el cabello del chico.

Tu. pero es imposible? como?

Bueno simplemente paseo por este pecaminoso mundo. bueno cambiando de tema.

Ya que se tu historia y los planes de dios y los ángeles, me gustaría interceder en esta y jugar un poquito con el destino.

Que dices chico..

 _ **¿HACEMOS UN TRATO?**_ _no se imaginan como cambiaría está pregunta la vida de este chico_


	2. Chapter 2

Año 2004

-Un, un trato? con el diablo?

Shinji era pequeño, pero había escuchado cosas relacionadas a los pactos con el demonio, y según los relatos las consecuencias no eran buenas..

-Así es pequeña criatura, deberías sentirte privilegiado, después de todo eres el primer humano al que yo le ofrezco uno.

-Pero que clase de trato? Como se que no vas a engañarme

-Bueno enrealidad es bastante sencillo, yo te daré la fuerza y el poder para que cambies la historia que dios tiene planeada PERO acambio me das tu alma, es algo convencional pero si, tu alma.

El pequeño estaba muy confuso, el solo caminaba por ahi desahogando su odio y sus penas y depronto se topo con este extraño ser que aseguraba ser el mismísimo satanás y para colmo le ofrecía fuerza y poder acambio solamente de su ¿alma?

-Pero que es un alma?

pregunto el pequeño provocando una mueca en satanás que poco a poco se transformó en una pequeña risa.

-Wow, han pasado siglos desde que nadie me hacia sentir de este modo, pero bien siguiendo al tema, el alma es lo que nosotros tenemos en nuestro interior y que es lo que de verdad somos, para hacérselo sencillo.

Nuestro cuerpo es una especie de cáscara que cuando se pudre deja salir el alma.

-Pero me gusta mi alma, no quiero perderla o sino mi cuerpo se quedará vacío.

Soltó sollozando el pequeño.

-Es encerio? acaso quieres que todos abusen de ti, que se rían que te golpeen?

puedo hacerte fuerte chico y creeme que para lo que quieren hacerte vas a necesitar mucha fuerza o es que no quieres vengarte de tu padre?

-Pero.

-No hay pero que valga.

¿Aceptas o rechazas el trato?

-Esta bien acepto,

dijo de malagana el pequeño

-Buena decisión dijo el diablo.

Bien en entonces comenzamos, enseguida levantó una de sus grandes manos y puso su dedo índice en la cabeza del chico, luego bajo hacia su corazón y sacó de su pecho una gota de su sangre la cual se llevó a la boca y luego de ponerla en la punta de su lengua con una de sus garras se cortó la muñeca y tomó una gota de su sangre oscura y de sorpresa la introdujo en la boca del niño, shinji trataba desesperadamente de vomitar la pequeña cantidad de sangre, aún que fue muy poca le sabio horrible.

miro al chico y pronunció unas palabras incomprensibles para cualquier persona, y más para un niño de 4 años.

Luego de esto el chico se desmayo.

Grecia 2004

Atenas no era un lugar por donde le gustara volar, la pobreza después del segundo impacto era extrema, casi le daba asco el nivel de bajeza de aquellos humanos.

aún así eligió ese lugar para poner uno de sus 7 portales al infierno, en su juventud le gustaba ir a las Ciudades y deber alcohol y estar con mujeres, especialmente casadas.

Satanás no tenía problemas en bajar hacia el infierno, ni tampoco en subir a la tierra (cosa que no hacía mucho desde el segundo impacto).

cruzar con un mortal era algo muy complejo, sobretodo si era tan pequeño y débil como este.

Pero el era el rey del infierno para el todo era posible en aquel lugar y así logro llegar a lo más profundo de este con aquel chico en sus espalda.

Se preguntaba como es que el de arriba podía hacer sufrir tanto a un niño, ni si quiera el lo había hecho así, es decir le quitó a su madre su padre lo abandonó y le esperaba un futuro mucho peor que el de cualquier otro ser humano.

Eso ante los ojos de satanás lo hacía especial, es por eso y que decidió otorgarle sus poderes, se reía pensando en la sorpresa que se iba a llevar al saber sus nuevas habilidades, la cosa era ¿soportará el entrenamiento que tengo planeado? pensaba el rey de las tinieblas mientras miraba al pequeño chico..

Shinji despertó y lo primero que vio fue la cara de un demonio que lo miraba extrañado.

Tenía un pecho musculoso y descubierto con unas piernas de cabra y nos cuernos enormes, sin embargo este lo miraba de manera amistosa ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera.

-Hola soy levantan dijo sonriente el demonio, shinji miro a su alrededor y analizó el lugar parecía el interior de volcán, fuego por todos lados y gritos de gente retorcidose.

-Yo soy shinji ikari mucho gusto.

-Ven sigueme

Se levantó y camino dónde leviantan le dijo,

Mientras caminaba pudo ver una gran cantidad de demonios horribles que lo miraban con un odio indescriptible.

-Ignoralos solo son unos envidiosos le dijo calmadamente.

 **2 semanas después.** Shinji corría atravez de una pista encendida en un fuego oscuro, al principio le costaba caminar en el ya que estaba seguro que se iba a quemar y esto le causaba una sugestión tremenda, satanás que se divertía mirándolo se acercó y lo arrojó a la mitad de la pista, shinji se levantó adolorido y le gritó;

-que te pasa!?

-Je oye tranquilo, si no hacía eso estaríamos 100 años aquí esperando que comienzes, de todas formas ya no tienes por que temer.

-A que te refieres?

-Mira dónde estás parado.

Shinji soltó un chillido que hizo reír al diablo y a los demonios que lo observaban.

-Se llama fuego espiritual, tiene la particularidad de quemar a sus víctimas hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y puedes dominarlo al igual que yo,

-Entonces dices que no me va a quemar?

-Estas sobre el no?

-Además no sólo puedes soportarlo también puedes usarlo, satanás levantó su mano y una enorme cantidad de fuego oscuro se levantó y destrozó una roca cercana

 **7 años después.** Un joven shinji de 11 años practicaba levantando columnas de fuego oscuro y enviándolas todas había una gruesa muralla que satanás le había ordenado destruir.

-Hey shinji

-Que pasa?

-Creo que es hora de empezar con la 2 fase del entrenamiento, ya que sabrás te tardaste bastante en dominar el fuego.

-Tu cuerpo ya debe haber asimilado mi sangre así que creo que es hora de que te entrege tu espada?

-Que? una espada? tu nunca mencionaste nada decía el chico.

-Nunca te tomaste la molestia de leer el contrato, además de eso tienes fuerza sobrehumana y demás cualidades, una de ellas es poder conquistar cualquier mujer solo besándola, ya sabes para cuando necesites practicar el adulterio jeje.

-Que demonios?! yo no pedí eso decía completamente rojo el chico.

La verdad satanás solía ser alguien muy lacibo, incluso había ofrecido al chico una noche de pasión con una sexy demonio.

-Aunque pensándolo bien con el cuerpo que tienes ahora no te será difícil encontrar una mortal para tus deseos, decía satanás mientras miraba al chico.

Había progresado bastante bien, ahora tenía el cuerpo de un guerrero espartano, aunque no era muy necesario ya que su sangre le daba fuerza suficiente para darle una justa pelea inclusive a él.

-Volviendo al tema shinji, tu espada será mmm dejame ver, ya se depronto se acercó al chico y con una de sus garras le desgarro la muñeca, la sangre obscura brotaba vehemente por su brazo, satanás tomó la sangre del chico en aire y esta comenzó a temblar como agua en un vaso que se mueve, de pronto tomó la forma de una gran espada obscura con la punta roja y con unas líneas profundas que parecían algún tipo de escritura.

-Eso es.

-Así es criatura

-Tu propia espada infernal.

-Wow, es bellísima, decía extasiado el chico.

-Efectivamente, ahora que tienes tu espada tengamos un combate de entrenamiento.

decía mientras sacaba una gran espada más o menos del tamaño de shinji.

 ** _Es hora de liberar tu poder chico._**


	3. Chapter 3

**INFIERNO**

2011

-tssc como puedes ser tan fuerte!!?

-Que pasa chico, es que no puedes con el verdadero entrenamiento?

-A que te refieres?...

Me refiero a que los 7 años que te tardaste en controlar el fuego espiritual no fueron nada más que lo más sencillo.

-El verdadero entrenamiento comienza ahora!!

grito mientras se abalanzó sobre shinji, al ver semejante monstruo dirigiéndose con furia hacia el no puedo siquiera moverse

"no, no puede ser, todos estos años? gastados en nada?.

-La gran espada de satanás rajo el pecho del chico produciéndole una profunda y herida que extrañamente sicatrizo de inmediato la herida iba desde su pectoral izquierdo hasta el ombligo.

El dolor era horrible sin embargo shinji se levantó con unas temblórosas piernas.

-Muchacho, entiende que si quieres sobrevivir en ese mundo que te espera debes ser DURO más duro que cualquiera, incluyéndome, dime es que acaso esos 7 años fueron en vano? es que quieres que tu padre te humille cuantas veces quiera? que todos se burlen de ti?

-Shinji recordó las miradas de los otros niños en aquel parque, las miradas de burla y lastima, la voz de su padre resonando una y otra vez en su mente y soltó un rugido que cada vez se fue haciendo más grave..

-OHAAAAAAAAA grito al tiempo que un círculo rojo se formaba a su alrededor.

-Porfín dijo sonriente satanás, su alma a asimilado finalmente mi sangre..

-Al disiparse la capa de fuego roja apareció frente a él un shinji completamente cambiado, tenía el pelo Negro pero de la misma forma anterior.

levantó la cabeza y miro a satanás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, resaltaban colmillos de tamaño mediano,sus ojos eran una franja como los de un dragón y su iris ya no era azul, habían sedido ante el rojo sangre.

-Puedes sentirlo? es el poder que te prometí en el contrato, finalmente te has transformado en un demonio.

-Si...puedo sentirlo.

-No es sólo eso shinji ya que asimilarse al 100 % mi sangre te he traspasodo todos mis conocimientos, desde las leyendas más antiguas hasta el conocimiento científico más avanzado, sin duda eres el humano más listo que haya existido, claro que me guarde algunos secretos para mi jeje.

-Si. era de esperarse viniendo de ti.

-Je como se nota el cambio.

La voz de shinji se había vuelto más grave y su mirada amable fue reemplazada por una seria.

-Bien, es todo por hoy puedes irte a descansar.

-Ok gracias belcebu dijo shinji antes de retirarse..

-En verdad, ahora eres muy sabio, no desperdicies este regalo chico..

-"Que extraño"

-Shinji se encontraba sentado en uno de los campos de fuego espiritual escuchando los lamentos de las almas..

-Ahora entiendo por qué están aquí.. y por que merecen este castigo.. creo que debió ser a causa de la sangre...

-De pronto shinji sacó una gran cantidad de su sangre oscura de las yemas de sus dedos, y está en el aire formó una gran espada roja con escrituras negras a los lados..

-Con que está es mi espada eh?.

bastante llamativa para ser sincero,

-Oye eso fue grosero sabes!

Dijo una Voz casi idéntica a la de shinji con un tono algo más maduro.

ehh?

-Tu.. puedes hablar?

-Digamos que si.. pero sólo tú puedes oirme,

Para hacerlo más sencillo digamos que soy algo así como tu conciencia.. claro que soy una creación tuya..

-Yo te cree?

Así es shinji.. soy la espada que sostienes en tus manos, eso quiere decir que tienes vida propia?

-No para nada.. solo existo en ti y en tu mente soy el nexo que te une a la espada, es mi utilidad. aunque no sabía que podía comunicarme con mi creador, de todas formas estoy aquí para enseñarte.

-Enseñarme? a que te refieres..

-Mira sosténme firme y imagina que golpeas algo con migo..

-Shinji tomó la espada y la movió con violencia apuntando a una piedra gigante que había en ese lugar, instantáneamente una ráfaga de fuego espiritual salió disparada hacia la roca destrozandola en pequeñas partes..

-Ese es el ponencial que tenemos shinji...

juntos podemos ser increíblemente fuertes, que me dices comenzamos ya?

-Shinji esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y asintió.

 **3 años después**

Shinji se encontraba luchando en un coliseo contra varios demonios a la vez..mano a mano los derrotaba a todos.. los demonios en las tribunas estaban enardecidos por la forma de pelear de shinji.. quien sabía ya varias artes marciales debido a la sabiduría traspasada en la sangre de satanás...

-Muy bien shinji bastante impresionante derrotaste a todos los demonios sin siquiera sacar tu espada..

-Pero ahora te enfrentarás a mi.. es el momento de saber si estas listo para comenzar con tu misión.. dicho esto satanás se abalanzó sobre shinji formando su espada en su boca para traspasar al joven demonio..

-Esta vez shinji reaccióno rápidamente formando su espada de sangre y esquivando el potente ataque de satanás..

este al ver que si ataque fallo se freno en el aire y sacó su espada de su boca empuñandola y comenzando un feroz intercambio con shinji..

tskk!! maldición a este paso me va a vencer como la última ves.. pensaba shinji mientras resistía los poderosos ataques de satanás.

 **No seas tonto shinji.. usa la cabeza.. ambos son igual de fuertes.. no te contengan y pelea con todo lo que tienes**..

Eso intento idiota no es tan fácil como se ve.

shinji voló hacia abajo rápidamente haciendo que satanás lo persiguiera atravez de las montañas subterráneas del infierno,

repentinamente freno y atacó a satanás con su espada aprovechando la velocidad de este..

satanás se dio cuenta en el último momento y pudo evitar el ataque mortal de shinji. no sin poder evitar que shinji cortará uno de sus grandes cuernos.. esto lo hizo soltar una leve carcajada..

hehe nada mal chiquillo..

eso no es nada anciano. dijo shinji mientras se abalanzó sobre satanás golpeando su estómago mandandolo a chocar con unas montañas, shinji afirmó su espada y la saludio fuertemente mandando una ráfaga de fuego espiritual partiendo la montaña en dos,

haciando que la mitad callera sobre satanás..

-Shinji sonrió cansadamente mirando el resultado de su jugada.. salió mejor de lo que esperaba se dijo a sí mismo,

 **Así parece shinji** dijo la espada.

De pronto shinji sintió una presencia tras el y lentamente volteo observando a satanás con parte de su armadura rota..

vaya, sin duda has mejorado chico, me parece que es hora de que tu misión comienze..

Buwaaa como pasan los años decía leviantan con lágrimas en los ojos, nuestro pequeño shinji ya es todo un demonio.

así es levi.. y es hora de que cumplas con tu parte del trato, le dijo a shinji mirándolo seriamente..

-Excelente dijo shinji ¿cuando partiremos?

mañana mismo si no tenemos inconvenientes.. ah y por cierto está carta llegó ayer por la tarde, es de tu padre y solicita tu presencia, ese bastando se va a llevar una gran sorpresa al verte he he...

Probablemente, respondió en tono seco shinji,

además dudo que no me interrogen para saber donde pase todos estos años y está demás decir la reacción que podrían tener al ver mis poderes dijo finalmente alzando la cabeza hacia el "cielo" el cual era en ese lugar un gran vacío obscuro..

Cierto, por eso creo que deberías contenerte en presencia de ellos, ya sabes no usar mucho tus habilidades cuando no sean necesarias, puesto que si gendo se entera que tus capacidades sobre humanas no dudará en investigar todo acerca de ti, finalizó satanás girandose y emprendiendo vuelo hacia su palacio.. Te veo mañana le gritó..

Shinji se sentó en la roca en la que acostumbraba a meditar y miro sus alrededores, quizá sonará irónico pero iba a extrañar el infierno, meditó un poco y pensó que era normal sentirse así puesto que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en aquel lugar entrenando brutalmente para su objetivo..

Tenía todo bastante claro, la información que venía con la sangre de satanás contenía la verdad del 2 impacto.. seele y gehirm.

tenía la capacidad de hablar cada idioma con fluidez y conocía cada arte marcial del planeta, en definitiva se sentía listo para su misión.. calmada mente se recostó en su roca y se durmió.

Bien este fue mi 3 cap espero les guste. no se aún escribir bien en esto pero espero sinceramente que les agrade y hasta pronto


	4. capitulo 4

Tokyo 3 2015

\--o--

Un joven de unos 14 años, de cabello Negro vestido con una playera negra, y unos pantalones azul marino, en su cuello orgullosamente llevaba una cadena color rojo con una cruz y una serpiente agarrada a ella, esperaba impacientemente.

-Demonios cuanto más piensan tardar?

exclamó un tanto enfadado el joven demonio.

se acercó a una cabina telefónica cercana a él..

 ** _Este teléfono se encuentra fuera de operación_**.

-Dios es que nada sirve en esta ciudad?!! tanta tecnología para esta basura, de pronto pudo ver por un parpadeo a una chica con el pelo corto azul mirándolo fijamente, un segundo después desapareció.

-Que carajos? dijo extrañado, enseguida vio un avión acercándose a él descontroladamente, shinji dio un salto de unos 3 metros y esquivo el avión por unos centímetros, dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizó sobre un edificio cercano.

-Fiu...Cerca.. dijo algo entusiasmado mirando al enorme ser que pasaba de largo ignorandolo.

Pero de pronto la cosa súbitamente se detuvo y miro levemente al demonio, acto seguido siguió su camino..

-Que extraño.. por un momento pensé que me iba a atacar, inmediatamente despues de decir esto vio como un coche deportivo azul se detuvo cerca de donde solía estar el teléfono público, de el bajo una atractiva mujer de cabello morado, que llevaba un vestido apretado sin escote.

-!!Hey estas aqui!!?

-!!Alguien!!?

Comenzó a gritar airosamente.

Shinji bajo lentamente y se posó a unos cuantos metros detrás de esta, dio una palmada al hombro de la mujer y le ofreció una sonrisa mostrando uno de sus grandes colmillos.

Misato dio un grito ahogado pero se calmo al instante.

Miro por un momento al chico, cuerpo fornido aunque se veía un tanto extraño principalmente por sus ojos y su sonrisa que inmediatamente le recordo a alguna especie de animal salvaje, pero a pesar de eso se veía atractivo.

-Dónde demonios estabas? sabes cuanto te busque?

-Oye oye yo estube aquí todo el tiempo, no me moví desde que llege a este lugar.

-Si, Si como digas.. dijo misato, por cierto soy misato.. misato katsuragi dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Yo soy shinji ikari dijo este agarrando la mano de la mujer y besándola..

-Misato se sorprendió ante la acción del chico pero de inmediato recordó a lo que había venido.

-No hay tiempo para presentarse sube al auto rápido. Obedeciendo shinji se subió al auto, con ambos dentro comenzó el show F1 de misato.

-Oye por el amor de dios baja un poco la velocidad!!!!

-lo siento pero no puedo debemos llegar lo antes posible a nerv.

-Ya veo dijo shinji,

-Por cierto linda cadena ¿Quien te la dio?,dijo misato fingiendo poco interés.

-Ah si la obtuve en un concurso dijo recordando el coliseo de demonios.

-Que clase de concurso dijo misato un poco sorprendida, al parecer shinji había desaparecido por varios años según había escuchado, por ello no tenía un informe del chico más allá de los 5 años de edad.

-Mira! mira !! que es eso dijo shinji, tratando de cambiar el tema, misato dirigió su mirada al objeto señalado por el chico.

-Eso es... un ángel respondió, shinji soltó una leve risa.

-Un ángel?...

-Así es, eso es por lo que nerv se creó y por lo que tu padre lleva años trabajando.

-padre? gendo no se merece que lo llame padre, misato se sorprendió al oír esto.

-Dime te llevas mal con el?.

-Algo así...

Repentinamente los aviones que rodeaban al ángel se fueron alejando, misato rápidamente entendió que es lo que sucedería acontinuacion.

-Maldición usarán una mina n2 grito mientras se arrojaba encima que shinji en un intento por protegerlo.

La explosión fue enorme y causó que el automóvil en el que viajaban shinji y misato se volcara estrepitosamente.

-tssc estas bien pregunto misato algo preocupada, de maravilla respondió shinji al sentir los pechos de misato. Ambos salieron del vehículo, y observaron su alrededor, la explosión habia dejado un crater que era visible desde la carretera donde se encontraban, enseguida misato abrio el capoo del vehículo para investigar si algun componente habia resultado afectado por el duro movimiento que provoco la onda expansiva de la bomba, para mala suerte de ella la bateria resulto gravemente dañada y quedo inutilizable.

-Bueno parece que tendremos que tomar prestada alguna. Camino unos cuantos metros hacia un vehículo blanco que se encontraba a un costado de la carretera y procedio a buscar la bateria para ver si podia usarla para reemplazar la suya.

-Vaya eso si que es dar el ejemplo ¿no?.

-S Solo la tomo prestada si, ya encontrare la forma de devolverla.

-Si si como digas.

Shinji puso sus manos en su cuello y comenzo a caminar por el lugar a ver si podia encontrar algo interesante..

"Este chico.. es diferente a como habiamos estimado que seria, digo no es que este mal ni nada, pero aun.. no lo se es algo raro" pensaba misato mientras observaba al demonio mirar los alrededores.

Una vez arreglado el inconveniente ambos emprendieron nuevamente su rumbo destino a nerv. Entraron por una de las puertas secretas de la base e inmediatamente comenzaron su descenso.

-Wow, dejo salir shinji al observar semejante proyecto arquitectónico, edificios colgantes, increíble..

-Es parte de todo este sistema, y eso que aun no lo ves todo. solto Misato imaginando la cara que pondria el chico al ver la gran máquina que le esperaba.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas en algo que Shinji describio como un laberinto de paredes tan feas como misato, llevandose un puñetazo en la cabeza de esta, Shinji descubrio algo. "Esta mujer no sabe donde va, juraria haber visto es muro antes, Sera mejor que pregunte a alguien" Miro a Misato con una cara de fastidio, iba a salir corriendo cuando de pronto se toparon con una mujer rubia con una bata blanca que los miraba fijamente con una expresion de decepción absoluta, especial mente a Misato.

-Simplemente increíble, cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aqui y aun sigues sin saber el camino correcto. Incluso eres tan orgullosa como para no preguntar a los encargados de seguridad.

-Ahh Rits.. grito Misato con una cara de felicidad absoluta..

-Dirigiendo su mirada ahora al joven tras su amiga exclamo seriamente

 ** _-Este es el chico?_**

 **-Asi es... el es.. el tercer elegido.**


End file.
